The present disclosure relates to throats and speaker systems.
There is a horn speaker in which a horn is provided at an output side of a sound source (driver) in order to efficiently amplify a sound wave from a speaker. In such a horn speaker, a throat is used to convert a driver that is a point sound source to a line sound source.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-278145 discloses a speaker system that includes a sound source and a horn. The horn includes a throat unit for correcting a sound wave path length and a horn unit for amplification. The throat unit includes a left side surface formed into a concave curved surface and a right side surface formed into a convex curved surface (FIG. 4). This configuration makes it possible to correct a sound wave path extending from an input opening to an output opening.
International Patent Publication No. WO2004/086812 discloses a sound wave guiding structure for a speaker that forms a sound wave guiding route. In this structure, rhombic obstacles are formed in a sound path to allow the sound path extending from an input opening to an output opening to branch at a plurality of stages.